Saving Ally
by IAmAWriter18
Summary: Ally is a sixteen year old girl who used to get abused by her dad. Until she ran away. Somehow she ended up in the backyard of a brown-eyed blondie's house, who takes her in and nurses her back to health. Will Ally stay cooped up, or will she break down her walls? Auslly. My first story! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I am running from my abusive dad, from my little run down shack, running from my past.

Blood drips from my nose like a river. I feel the world spinning around me, but I keep on running. Rain water soaks through my converse and my socks, and it feels like a thousand tiny needles poking my feet, but I keep on running. Dead leaves crunch below my feet. Rain pours down on me in sheets, numbing my body with cold. A flash of lightning illuminates the ocean of trees around me, thunder as loud as a train.

But I keep running.

There are reasons I am running. Reasons I don't want to talk about now.

I don't know where I'm going really. Where I am headed. But I keep on going.

Finally getting to the edge of the long, treacherous forest, I see a faint light in the distance, the shape of a house. And, a shape of a human being, walking this way. I can't let them see me. It would mean returning to _him. _ Just as I'm about to turn around and sprint the other way, I fall to the ground with a loud _thud. _I can vaguely hear a faint yelling in the distance just before darkness swallows me up.

_" Daddy, where's mommy?" a little brunette asks._

_"She's not here right now sweetie," a man answers._

_"But I miss her," the little girl pleads._

_"I miss her too sweetie, but we just have to live through it," the man says._

_"But daddy-"_

_"Enough! Go to your room right now!" the man yells._

_"Daddy-" _

_"NOW!" the man yells louder._

_"Yes daddy," says the sniffling brunette._

As I slowly raise my eyelids, I realise, I'm in a bed. My head aches but, I vaguely pay attention to that as I try to figure out where I am.

Hopping out of bed, I quickly cringe to the ground in pain. I look down and see a pearly white bandage wrapped around my ankle. I must of twisted it when I passed out. Wait! Where am I?

I slowly get to my feet, careful not to disturb my hurt ankle. When I get up, I finally get a good look at the room I'm in. Beige walls, with a bed in the far corner of the room. A small nightstand with a white lamp on it sits perched beside it. A closet is on the opposite side of the room, parallel to the bed. A white dresser sits next to it with a small T.V. on it.

Limping slightly, I make my way over to the door, ready to turn the doorknob, but apperently someone beats me to it. The door swings open and bangs me on the head causing me to fall onto the hardwood floor. Holding the side of my head, I look up and into the hazel eyes of a blond haired boy. _What's going on?!_

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Blondie stutters . "Are you okay? Do you have a concussion? Are you gonna pass out? Do you want me to call an ambulance? I think yo-"

"Who are you?!" I ask, very scared.

I back up until I hit the wall. I hug my knees to my chest, shaking with fear. "Wh-what do you wa-want with me?!" I stutter.

Blondie sees the fear in my eyes, and his immediatly soften."I'm not going to hurt you," he says gently, slowly stepping towards me as if I were a wounded animal."My name's Austin. What's your name?"

"A-Ally," I answer.

"Okay Ally, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Good. Now why don't you let me help you get back in bed."

He holds his hand out to me. I hesitaintly take it, not sure if I can trust him. He slowly pulls me up and guides to back into bed.

"Do you want anything to eat," he asks.

I slowly shake my head yes, caredful not to disturb my headache.

"Okay, I will back in a while. Just yell if you need me." Is all he says before he head out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

How did I get into this situation? How did I end up in some stranger's house sitting in his guest room waiting for him to bring me food. Well it all started when...

**Oh, cliffy! Well, kind of. Sorry it's so short. I will try and update every day or every other day. Reveiws and critisism is appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

**From,**

**-IAmAWriter18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter for you guys. Sorry if it's not long. It's mostly Ally talking about her past, but I'll try to add Austin in there too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

I was seven years old. That's when it happened. It was raining that day, raindrops dripping onto the window, as I sat bored, looking at the grey sky and big willow tree in front of my house. Sighing, I hopped off the chair and walked into the kitchen, where my father, Lester Dawson, sat at the worn wooden table, reading the daily newspaper. Once he saw me, he lowered his newspaper and smiled slightly, as if something was bothering him.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" he asked with a fake smile on his face.

"I'm bored, daddy, can we go somewhere?" I asked politely.

"I'm sorry honey, but mommy took the car to work, so we don't have a car," he said.

"Can't we walk?"

"Not in this weather. Unless you want to get soaked."

"But daddy, can't we do something?" I asked.

My dad was about to answer, but the phone interupted him. H picked it up, holding it up to his ear."Hello?"

"Yes, this is Lester Dawson. Yes. What?"his voice trembled, tears starting to pout down his pale cheeks."No. It can't be. She's not dead. SHE'S NOT DEAD!" he slammed the phone down so hard I thought it might break.

He put his head in his hands and started to cry. Sobs shook his body, while I stood there clueless to what was going on, watching my dad cry.

I later found out that she was killed in a car crash when she slid off the road and her car rolled into a ditch.

Then it started happening. My father started to hit me. But I held on for mom, praying to the Lord that it would get better. I finally ran, hoping God would answer my prayers.

Austin slowly opened the door, revealing a tray with pancakes, a glass of orange juice, and a some bacon on it."My mom will be home in a little while from work," he says.

He carefully sets the tray on my lap."Do you need anything else?" he asks.

I just shake my head. As he's about to head out the door, I blurt out,"How old are you?"

All he says is,"Eighteen." before giving me a smile and heading out the door.

**That was chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Shout out to all my readers!**

**-IAmAWriter18**


End file.
